Robin Go
Robin_Go (more commonly known as Tad) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 10, 2015. He has the rank Detective, 37,839 posts, and 57,676 likes received. He posted in a variety of forums, mainly in the Community Chat Forum. He was nominated for the Most Awesome Signature award in the 2015 Golden Brick Awards. He was banned for one day in May 2016 for shipping Dumbledore115 and Unekitte. This is the new and third account of 12legotad. History Early Days As an early poster, he didn't actually plan to go on the LEGO message boards. He made his first account 12legotad, in November 2009 to play games that required a LEGO.com account. He did this until late 2012, which was when he discovered that there was a message board. Ironically, at this time he didn't know what a message board was, because he was only 9. He proceeded to explore the forums and became a semi-active user. For the next 3 months, he continued posting at around 20 posts a day. In one of his first topics there was massive conflict against him and some other users who were talking about LEGO SKYLANDERS. At this time it was late February 2013, and 12legotad had slowed down his posting rate. He eventually retired at the end of February, going inactive as a Gladiator. He returned to LEGO.com in June 2013, having remembered the LEGO Message Boards. He began posting at an active rate, but left temporarily for personal reasons. In August, he returned again. He then what was to become his most loved topic, WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, which was gaining pages slowly. He posted little there, around 20 posts a day, along with 30 in other forums, doing 50 posts a day total. It was at around this time he met Iamsocool44 and PolitoedwithDrizzle, and declared a rank race to Highland Battler with them. This is one of the longest races of all time, due to the fact that it started in late August 2013 and finished in October 2014. 12legotad won the race, getting to Rank 10 8 months before Iamsocool did. 12legotad Deletion, 13legoskull, and Rivalry with JimmyDean In December 2013, 12legotad abruptly deleted his account for personal issues with his username. A day after deletion, 13legoskull was created. 13legoskull continued posting in the topics he posted in when he was on 12legotad. In January 2014, Tad developed a rivalry with JimmyDean5995, another famous poster, who was a member of WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!'s rival, Finding Friendships. They took an extreme disliking to each other, both wanting to post the most, and both wanting to top the likes leader board. Their rivalry and hatred for each other peaked when Tad posted the topic 'FF Likers Stop'. This topic was to try and stop the people from Finding Friendships, particularly JimmyDean, to stop spam-liking each other. This caused a huge debate on whether Tad spoke the truth about spam-liking in Finding Friendships, or if he just spoke lies out of hatred. The rivalry dissolved in mid-March, when the two of them decided to stop fighting and be friends. JimmyDean retired shortly after. Rise to Fame, and first Ban Up until March 2014, Tad had been considered a relatively fast poster, but not a "top poster". It was in March that Tad, having been influenced by Skulduggery77's posting antics, decided to set a goal for himself: To become the fastest poster of all time. During his autumn break, Tad upped his posting rate significantly. He started posting in more chatrooms, joined all the roleplay forums, and posted in virtually every forum on the Message Boards. He posted 400-600 posts a day for three weeks straight (a major increase from his mere 100 posts a day), getting over 10,000 posts in less than a month. Only after his posting spree was he recognized as one of the fastest posters, and one of the biggest spammers, of all time. Tad continued posting rapidly, until he was banned in early August for 2 days with Skulduggery773 and Webkinzbeanie101 due to spamming. Tad had just achieved 24,065 posts- enough posts to get him the rank of Legend on the old message boards. After his ban Tad temporarily left the boards. There were multiple factors for why he left, including lack of motivation, his bad relationship with the moderators, the retirement of most of his friends, and WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!'s decline in activity. The Return, and the later stages of 13legoskull Tad decided to come back to the message boards in November 2014. He returned to posting in his regular places, and even joined a couple of new places, including Finding Friendships. Many users found Tad joining FF kind of ironic funny, due to the fact he was a well known hater of FF. There he met Mishkaiel and Johnyjo, who he posted with frequently. Around the same time, he joined the Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers Chat. With his fast posting, he turned the once slow chatroom into briefly the most active chatroom's on the boards. He joined on request from a user named MineHappyGarm, who became his closest friend. Tad posted at an incredibly rapid pace, until February 2015, where his activity started to decline. After the decline in activity from Mishkaiel and Johnyjo, he no longer had the motivation to post anymore. Robin_Go On June 10th, after half a year of sporadic activity, he decided that he would return to the message boards. However, he did not return to posting on 13legoskull. He created a new account, called Robin_Go. He created this account because he wanted a "fresh start.", and he wanted everyone to not think of him as a spammer. Tad posted rapidly on 13legoskull, but posted much more quality posts. His days on Robin_Go were much less "interesting" than his days on 12legotad and 13legoskull. The only thing "interesting" that happened during his time on Robin_Go was when he got banned for shipping Dumbledore115 with Unekitte in May 2016. Tad was heavily angered by this ban, as he never actually shipped Dumbledore and Unekitte. Tad posted on Robin_Go at a consistent rate until September 2016, when he unexpectedly left the message boards. He left the message boards due to having little to no interest in them. From then until the closure of the boards, Tad made occasional appearances. Trivia *During his prime (June 2013 - September 2016), Tad had a very strained relationship with the moderators. The moderators weren't fond of Tad due to his constant innuendos, spamming, and dark jokes. Tad wasn't fond of the moderators as he believed they were unfair to him, as they constantly rejected posts by him that would not have been rejected had they been posted by another user. The moderators banned him twice, and threatened to ban him permanently numerous times. *Tad has had multiple alter-ego's during his time on the boards. *In late 2013, he asked everyone to call him The Doctor. The Doctor was his first alter-ego, and was based off the character of the same name from the British television series Doctor Who. **In January 2015, he asked everyone to call him Linda (an idea he got from Johnyjo and Sam8432). Linda was his female alter-ego. The joke led to the creation of a dupe account, 12legolinda. **In April 2016, for April fools, he became Bobby, an alter-ego of his that spoke in the third person, and spoke in a creepy manner. **A dupe account made by an unknown user called Batman_Stop was created in 2016, and was a "reversed" version of Tad. *He had adopted a newbie, Truguy1227. *He was in the MLN Band the CityBoys from 2014 to 2017. *He is considered to be one of the fastest posters of all time. His original goal was to become the user with the most posts, but he never completed his goal, due to the fact that he struggled to keep active for extended periods of time. *With over 56,000 likes received, he is currently 9th on the all-time likes leaderboard. *If all the likes on his three accounts were added up, he would be 2nd on the all-time likes leaderboard. *If all the posts on his three accounts were added up, he would have the 6th most posts of all time, and the 5th most posts on the post-update LMBs. If all the posts on all his accounts plus dupes were added up, he would have the 5th most posts of all time, and the 3rd most posts on the post-update LMBs. *He has the most posts out of anyone outside of North America. *He was notorious for retiring and coming back days later. *He had an unfriendly rivalry with JimmyDean5995. Tad hated Jimmy for spamming and getting spammed liked, despite being a spammer and spam liking himself. *His main rolemodel was Skulduggery77. *Due to having an incredibly unusual and crazy sense of humour, people often called him an alien, or insane. *He was infamous on his previous accounts for being a spammer. However, the quality of his posts notably improved on his third account. *He was known for changing his avatar very often, sometimes changing it as much as once a day. *He is the only recorded user to have ever had more posts than minutes online. This statistic certified him as an incredibly fast poster, and possibly the fastest poster of all time. *He was significantly younger than most people on the boards. He mainly posted between the ages of 10 and 13, whilst most other active users were over the age of 13. Category:New Account Category:Previously Banned Users